Bloody Eagle
Bloody Eagle is the first Fanmade Case of Sergeant Alex. Case Background The victim was a sculptor named Anne Berger, whose body was put on display in her art gallery. Her ribs were cut by the spine and then were broken so they resembled blood-stained wings. The killer was an art critic named Craig Laforge. In 1646, Grimsborough, still a small Pilgrim village, was invaded by pirates. Harold Berger, the leader of the village and the victim's ancestor, tried to stop them but the pirate caught him and killed him alike the victim and then put his body in the harbour, to show to the other pirates that this village was already invaded. After the investigations, the team found out that Grimsborough wasn't invaded by pirates, but the Crimson Order members, dressed up as pirates, did it. They wanted to find the secret treasure inherited from the Indians when Solomon Grimmes arrived in America. Harold never told where he hid the treasure, so the Crimson Order members thought that Harold would say where the treasure is if the pirates would threaten him. He didn't want to tell them anything and thus they killed him. Craig Laforge, William Laforge's descendant who was the pirate captain (actually a Crimson Order member), continued the search of the treasure since he was threatened by the Crimson Order to do so. He found out that the treasure's owner was the victim, the village leader's descendant. He entered into her workshop where she was hiding the treasure, but the victim caught him when he was trying to steal it. They started fighting and, after killing Anne alike Harold to show to the Crimson Order that he did it, he put his body on display in her art galley. The team didn't understand why the Crimson Order wanted the treasure so much that they killed the leader of the village for it, since the team didn't find anything interesting in the treasure. Warren Covington discovered why, but the Crimson Order broke his laptop where he had kept all the info. Also in this case the team travelled travel again in the past since Layla showed the team a picture of the Pilgrim village harbour and she also said that all the objects they could see in the picture could be found in the victim's workshop. Victim *'Anne Berger '(Her ribs were cut by the spine and then were broken so they resembled wings) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Craig Laforge' Suspects 1.' Layla Ward' (Student at the victim's art school) Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Profile *The suspect has art skills. *The suspect uses hand cream. 2. Craig Laforge '(Art critic) Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Profile *The suspect has art skills. *The suspect uses hand cream. 3. '''Warren Covington '(Historical Writer) Profile *The suspect has art skills. 4. 'Grover Jackson '(Victim's Boyfriend) Profile *The suspect has art skills. 5. '''Emily Scott (Bank Branch Manager) Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Profile *The suspect uses hand cream. Killer's Profile *The killer has art skills. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer uses hand cream. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Berger Art Gallery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cloth, Torn Article, Broken Sculpture) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; KP: The killer has art skills.) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; KP: The killer has blonde hair.) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Art Critic) *Talk to Craig Laforge about the art critic. *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture. (12:00:00) *Talk to Warren Covington about the picture of a pirate ship on his book. *Examine Sculpture. (Result: Engraving) *Talk to Layla Ward about her sculpture. *Investigate Pilgrim Village Harbour, 1646. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Treasure Map) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Warren about the map. *Investigate Dark Workshop. (Clues: Torn Drawing, Torn Letter, Locked Trapdoor) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Portrait) *Analyze Portrait. (12:00:00) *Talk to Grover Jackson about the portrait in which he kiss the victim. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Distraint) *Analyze Distraint. (06:00:00) *Talk to the branch manager about the distraint of the art gallery. *Examine Locked Trapdoor. (Result: Opened Trapdoor) *Investigate Lair. (Clues: Old Trunk, Journal) *Examine Treasure. (Result: Bloody Axe) *Analyze Axe. (15:00:00; KP: The killer uses hand cream.) *Examine Journal. (Result: Journal Entry) *Talk to Warren about the journal. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Boats, 1646. (Clues: Broken Badge, Cutlass) *Examine Cutlass. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (06:00:00) *Talk to Craig Laforge about his ancestor. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Crimson Order Badge) *Investigate Sculptures. (Clues: Blood-stained Rag, Broken Badge, Skull Badge) *Examine Blood-stained Rag. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; KP: The killer's blood type is O+.) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Emily Scott's Badge) *Talk to Emily about her presence at the art gallery. *Examine Skull Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Talk to Grover about his presence at the art gallery. *Layla wants to talk to you. *Examine Rope. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (15:00:00; KP: The killer has blue eyes.) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Layla Ward. *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clue: Layla's Backpack) *Examine Layla's Backpack. (Result: Sculpture Tools) *Give back to Layla her sculpture tools. (REWARD: Burger) *Talk to Grover Jackson. *Investigate Dark Workshop. (Clue: Drawings) *Examine Drawings. (Result: Skull Ring) *Give back to Grover the skull ring. (REWARD: 18,000 coins) *Warren said he found out something about the Crimson Order. *Analyze Broken Laptop. (06:00:00) *Tell Warren that the Crimson Order broke his laptop. (REWARD: Pirate Costume, Pirate Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases